OS La Conclusion (Reylo)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: SPOILERS TROS (RÉÉCRITURE DE LA FIN DU FILM) . Ben se réveilla comme on sortirait d’une tranquille nuit de sommeil, et vit, pendant la seconde qui précéda son véritable retour dans le monde réel, le regard maternel de Leia qui embaumait son cœur.


**31/12/19**

**SPOILERS STAR WARS : THE RISE OF SKYWALKER**

**Figurez-vous qu'il y a une théorie qui circule sur Tumblr, et qui commence à prendre pas mal d'importance : et pour cause, c'est la plus probable quant au fait que la fin d'origine de TROS n'était certainement pas celle du film, mais qu'elle a bien été modifiée. Je vous met ci dessous deux liens, je vous conseille vraiment (mais genre, vraiment !) d'aller les voir, car vous allez sûrement être sur le cul juste après ! **

_https/angelofdelphi./post/189881340795/so-i-realized-something-last-night_

_https/benandreykissed./post/189878538697/i-edited-the-last-reylo-scene-of-tros-in_

**Vous l'aurez donc deviné, la fin du film aurait pu être bien différente. Il était donc absolument impensable que je ne me penche pas sur la question pour écrire un petit OS... **

**Voici donc la fin que je donne à TROS, en espérant vous satisfaire et guérir vos petits cœurs meurtris par les barbaries de JJ Abrams !**

**~•~**

Lorsque Ben se retrouva recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond des entrailles d'Exegol, le corps brûlant et inerte de Rey enchevêtré entre ses bras et ses jambes et le regard figé sur les yeux grands-ouverts et morts de la jeune femme, il pensa vraiment, pendant un instant, que tout était terminé. Un froid incommensurable et innommable l'écrasait tout à coup, le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle ; Ben venait de se battre de toutes ses forces, de gravir un gouffre de ses muscles émiettés et pourtant, une insidieuse sensation de gel s'insinuait en lui. Ben avait froid au cœur, et surtout, il avait froid à l'âme. Il avait plus froid que le cadavre qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans son étreinte sans parvenir à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre, plus froid que les statues gigantesques qui se dressaient en arche au dessus d'eux dans cette caverne obscure. Il étouffait.

Ben avait rampé jusqu'à Rey et ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il réalisait que ce grand vide qui lui glaçait les viscères se tenait tout contre lui. Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus pour tenter de la réveiller en attaquant de front sa volonté et en la remettant en cause comme il l'avait toujours fait, il aurait voulu hurler et laisser sa colère contre le monde entier se déverser sans discontinu en espérant que cela la ramènerait, il aurait voulu la blâmer et lui dire à quelle point elle était stupide ; stupide d'être aussi courageuse et de toujours vouloir se dresser face à ce qui la révoltait, stupide d'avoir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et d'avoir été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour les sien et pour sa cause quand lui, bien égoïstement, ne se serait sacrifié que pour elle ; oui, il voulait lui siffler qu'elle n'était rien et qu'elle était une idiote pour que sa lâcheté la rende aussi belle qu'il se trouvait laid, et pourtant ne pouvait rien en faire. Ben Solo était misérablement épanché et éperdu sur le corps de Rey, et soudain plus rien n'avait de sens, il ne savait même plus où il était.

Rey avait toujours eu ce brasier au fond des prunelles qui lui murmurait qu'un jour, elle donnerait tout jusqu'à sa vie pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait, sa famille, le Juste et la Lumière. Ben savait que ce jour viendrait ; lui, la seule personne dans cette sainte galaxie pour qui il se serait ouvert la poitrine, c'était elle et rien ni personne d'autre. Comble de l'ironie, il s'en était rendu compte trop tard et l'avait inéluctablement perdue.

Ses yeux brûlaient et ses souffles se remplissaient de sel ; Ben avait mal, il étouffait. C'était sa culpabilité qui enfonçait ses talons sur sa trachée aussi fort que lui refermait ses poings impuissants sur la figure de la jeune femme. Rey était morte en Jedi mais ne disparaissait pas : elle s'était sacrifiée et malgré cela, elle était morte dans la tourmente. Ben se détestait presque plus fort que l'injustice de son sort : cela aurait dû être lui, pas elle. Elle devait vivre.

Elle était la seule d'eux deux qui en était vraiment digne.

Il avait l'impression qu'autour d'eux le temps s'était ralenti, et pourtant, chaque seconde qu'il perdait pétrifié dans ce silence lui paraissait un fragment d'espoir qui s'effilait et tombait en poussière. Ben s'accrochait à Rey comme au péché de ses crimes passés : elle était tout, elle était son identité, la moitié de lui qui lui avait manqué pendant tout le temps dépensé caché derrière le masque de Kylo Ren ; Rey était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affronter, sa part de Lumière capable de faire grandir l'obscurité dans son cœur, à le rendre fou, à s'en damner. Bon sang, Rey était celle qui faisait tout sortir, le meilleur comme le pire, elle était dans sa tête, dans sa peau, dans ses frémissements les plus infimes, chaque murmure, depuis le tout début elle était _lui_. Ben se sentait orphelin, il se sentait seul et maintenant qu'elle avait trépassé, c'était à son tour de se sentir mort ; il se sentait maudit. Il ne sentait plus rien.

Il respirait et elle gisait, noble dans sa pâleur de cadavre, l'épiderme maculé de terre, de cendres et de sang. Ben ne voulait pas la salir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en la traquant et en tissant ce lien si intime qui les avait lié, il ne voulait pas imprimer ses mains, elles aussi sanglantes, sur la pureté de ses vêtements, lui qui était si noir, si instable ; peste d'une vie. Ben était une épidémie, il avait fait pourrir la galaxie en y semant des hécatombes sans avoir jamais eu les nerfs de se retourner et de regarder les tombes. Derrière son masque, il pouvait fermer les yeux, s'il pleurait personne ne le voyait ; personne ne l'avait vu avant que Rey n'entre dans sa vie comme claquerait un coup de tonnerre sur l'océan tempétueux qui gardait l'Etoile de la mort ; non, surtout pas. Il se refusait à tracer des sillons d'hémoglobine sur le marbre de sa peau, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. S'il la lâchait, il avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse et rejoigne la Force, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle aussi. La lâcher signifiait abandonner, et l'impossibilité de s'y plier était comme gravée dans son ADN.

Il avait été si aveugle, il en aurait vomi de honte ; il l'aimait, il aimait Rey à en crever et il était celui qui survivait. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de secondes : il avait l'impression qu'il se tenait là depuis un millénaire, et tout était perdu. Et puis, comme sortie de nulle part, comme un songe, une chimère, une vision du passé lui revint, fila devant ses pupilles dilatées par la terreur et s'évanouit aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'une réminiscence, et cela sortait de tellement loin qu'il comprit bien plus tard qu'elle n'était pas venue de lui mais de plus profond. Un murmure de la Force, un indice ? Peut-être.

Ben crut recouvrir ses sens pour oublier l'odeur du sang dans celle de l'iode et de l'écume, le crachat des vagues, les crissements du métal et une main brûlante contre sa poitrine ; Ben fut présent à nouveau dans les ruines de l'Empire et de sa puissance déchue, la vie de Rey soufflant au travers lui comme de la braise cautérisant ses plaies, mais en douceur, voluptueusement. Cela passa si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux, mais une idée folle venait de germer dans sa tête, désespérée, vaine, il ne l'espérait pas. Après tout, si la Force n'avait pas avalée Rey, c'était sûrement que son rôle dans la galaxie n'était pas à terme, qu'elle avait encore à faire. Ben ne voulait même pas le savoir. Mais s'il plongeait assez loin, il parviendrait peut-être à la rattraper.

Fébrile, il oublia la douleur qui déchirait chacune de ses cellules comme si ces dernières hurlaient, et se courba au dessus de la jeune femme jusqu'à la surplomber de toute sa silhouette. Aussi doucement que si elle avait été sur le point de tomber en poussière, il posa sa main contre son flanc, comme aimanté, puis frappé par un électrochoc. Sa respiration se fit plus dure, plus courte, et Ben, mettant à l'œuvre toute la lucidité qu'il lui restait et ses dernières forces, ferma les yeux. Il se projeta dans la Force comme s'il aurait voulu sortir de son propre corps et chercha, autant qu'il le put, la présence de Rey en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie là où il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Il avait senti, quand elle l'avait guéri sur Endor, qu'une passerelle avait été posée entre eux, comme si elle l'avait agrippé de sa main et empêché de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle l'avait ramené vers le bord comme on sauverait un noyé ; et noyé, il l'avait été à ce moment là. En une seconde il avait perdu sa mère, sentit les dernières certitudes en lui s'écrouler et la lame de son propre sabre laser passer au travers sa poitrine.

Il n'avait jamais perdu foi en Rey, cependant.

Tout reposait sur lui maintenant, mais il se jura de tout faire pour la ramener parmi les vivants, quitte à en donner toute son énergie. Et cette force en lui, celle qui nourrissait La Force entre eux, commençait à faiblir, il tressaillait. Ben perdit d'abord toute sensation dans ses pieds, et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nébuleuse cosmique à la recherche de la lumière, le vide grimpa le long de ses jambes. Alors Ben fit taire sa raison et ignora le souffle macabre qui commençait à le happer comme un voile ; les limites n'existaient plus, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Et puis tout à coup, un halo blanc perça les ténèbres et un feu invisible s'alluma dans sa paume, il s'y agrippa avec toutes ses tripes et la soupape de sécurité sauta. Aussitôt la Vie, à l'état le plus pur, se déversa par ses pores : c'était Rey, quelque part dans la Force, à peine palpable, il l'avait trouvée.

Et il lui donnerait tout.

~•~

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi irrésistiblement attirée par la douceur des ténèbres. Elle avait passé la quasi totalité de sa vie à bannir l'obscurité et avait appris à la haïr pour y substituer la Lumière, dont tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle était habitée, sauf elle. Rey, pourtant, se sentait bien dans ce vide sidéral, les abysses étaient douces, et elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que sa conscience, pas même son corps.

Plongée dans un cocon de calme et de résonance, elle avait la sensation d'être partout à la fois et d'exister à travers une Infinité qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir ; Rey sentait la Force en elle comme si elle l'avait engloutie et s'y complaisait. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, plus de peur, plus de mal, plus de bien ; rien, pas même le temps. Elle se sentait comme flottante en dehors de l'espace, là où n'existaient ni passé, ni futur, et pourtant, elle attendait. Rey entendait l'équilibre gémissant dans tous les hululements de la Galaxie, un lointain fourmillement dont elle ne se souciait pas vraiment. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle était au monde, elle n'avait jamais réellement connu la paix, ou du moins, jamais de façon aussi permanente.

Si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait souri.

Rey se demanda si c'était à ça que ressemblait la mort. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait attendu, et elle savait, d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire, que ce n'était pas là où elle aurait dû réellement se trouver. Elle était comme entre deux mondes, égarée ou bien du mauvais côté de la passerelle ; comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne voulait pas qu'elle s'efface et s'acharnait à la garder au bout d'une corde. Rey n'avait plus aucune perception ni sensation physique, mais des réminiscences fragmentées persévéraient et laissaient flotter en elle comme une impression d'inachevé.

Et elle percevait, au loin, dans les volutes épaisses où elle baignait, un murmure familier qui l'attirait, inexplicablement, tel un aimant. Comme un rayon perçant le vide, des particules lumineuses flottaient en elle et l'appelaient, encore et encore, à droite, à gauche, partout ! Elle crut d'abord au rêve qui persistait, mais la voix n'était pas en paix, elle était pleine de sanglots et elle brillait de mille feux, de plus en plus fort, à la façon d'une étoile qui brûle. Alors Rey, mue par un désir incontrôlé, se mit à lutter, contre elle-même, contre le néant doucereux qui la berçait. Elle voulait savoir, elle _devait_ savoir. Elle crut fondre comme de la cire, comme un papillon volant trop près d'un soleil, et lorsque la lumière fut si près d'elle qu'elle eut un corps que Rey put étreindre de toutes ses forces, le murmure soupira directement dans sa tête.

_Rey_.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'attendit d'abord à avoir mal, à se heurter au froid et à la douleur après avoir été plongée dans cette bulle de bien-être et de légèreté bienheureuse. Mais non, en fait, rien ne changea dans les premières secondes : elle était toujours dans le noir, et une chaleur diffuse circulait dans chaque parcelle de son être, dont la source s'attisait sur son flanc. Et puis elle réalisa qu'une main effleurait sa peau, qu'une poigne solide enserrait sa nuque, que _quelqu'un_ était là contre elle, quelqu'un de réel.

Soudain terrifiée à l'idée que cette personne qui la tenait ne disparaisse, Rey força ses membres engourdis et lourd à se réveiller, et un soulagement incommensurable s'empara d'elle lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main qui l'inondait de Vie à l'état brut. En un instant Rey récupéra ses sens, l'odorat et les effluves de la cendre et de la moisissure, le goût et les coulures métalliques du sang sur son palais, l'ouïe et des acouphènes sifflant au creux de ses tympans, le toucher et le froissement du tissus, le poids rassurant d'un corps au dessus d'elle. La vue et le visage de Ben était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer, remplissant sa tête à la faire vriller.

Ben crut qu'il allait pleurer quand il rouvrit les yeux et sentit le souffle de la jeune femme balayer sa figure, les couleurs revenir sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle se redressa comme si elle ne s'était qu'assoupie un instant, et il sut à l'expression figée sur ses traits qu'elle l'avait reconnu, mieux que ça, elle le _voyait_, elle était là. Elle était revenue. Bouleversé, il ne put se résoudre à la lâcher et ce fut elle qui, en pleine confusion, se redressa dans son étreinte, les mains contre son torse comme pour s'assurer qu'il était braiment là. Soudain Rey se rappelait de tout, de la guerre, de Palpatine, du combat et des éclairs, de toutes ses forces drainées par la lutte, et de Ben propulsé dans un gouffre abyssal. Elle s'était crue morte ; pire, elle l'avait cru mort, et elle se réveillait maintenant dans ses bras, et Ben souriait avec tout l'espoir de la galaxie scintillant dans ses iris. Et ils étaient vivants, tous les deux.

Un soupir mêlé d'un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et elle encadra le visage de Ben de ses mains tremblantes, sa colère évanouie et écrasée sous le poids de sa reconnaissance.

« Ben... »

Il hoqueta. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, sa tête était de plus en plus lourde et sa vision constellée de taches noires. Et son sourire s'élargissait, suffoquait.

« Tu es là Ben... »

« J'ai toujours été là... » susurra-t-il, la voix rauque et abîmée, surgissant du fond de sa gorge comme le râle d'un animal blessé.

Une larme glissa entre les cils de la jeune femme et glissa le long de la courbe de son nez, faisaient étinceler ses grands yeux bruns dans l'obscurité des cavernes d'Exegol. Cela frappa Ben comme un coup de poignard, comme elle l'avait poignardé sur Endor avec son propre sabre ; Rey était dans un état misérable, les cheveux hirsutes, le teint blafard, les yeux coulants, l'épiderme couvert d'écorchures, de sang et de cendre, faible en somme, et pourtant, en remontant si loin dans sa mémoire qu'il en revenait à l'avoir perçue dans la Force des années avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi Belle. Rey était magnifique et sa beauté l'aveugla.

La seconde qui suivit, il basculait en arrière et son cœur cessait de battre.

« _Ben_ ! »

Rey, paralysée par l'effroi, le regarda et s'effondrer et n'eut pas la force nécessaire dans ses bras pour le retenir de cogner son crâne contre la roche en tombant. Lorsque l'aura de chaleur disparut en même temps que le souffle de Ben s'arrêtait, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il venait de déverser toute sa vie et son énergie dans son corps pour la ramener, conscient que ce serait probablement la dernière chose qu'il ferait, et qu'il lui avait sourit comme l'aurait fait un enfant finalement en paix avec lui-même, comme s'il avait vu leur avenir et le bonheur qui les attendait. L'horreur rampait le long de sa colonne alors qu'elle s'agrippait aux vêtements déchirés de l'homme qui venait de se donner pour elle, sans la moindre hésitation : Ben ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne méritait pas un tel sort, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et la rédemption qu'il avait enfin retrouvée, pas après qu'il ait enfin laissé la lumière le submerger et noyer le côté obscur dans toute la bonté que révélait son âme.

Ben solo avait enfin trouvé la force de tuer Kylo Ren et Rey ressentait enfin leur union jusqu'aux noyaux de ses cellules, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne le laisserait certainement pas tout donner pour elle après qu'elle lui ait tant fait perdre en se voilant la face et s'élevant dans le déni. Non. Elle le refusait catégoriquement.

Se remémorant le désespoir qui l'avait déchirée sur Endor lorsqu'elle avait senti la mort de Leia, et lorsqu'elle avait choisi de guérir Ben plutôt que de lui donner la mort, Rey força pour ses mains un passage sous sa tunique et ses doigts louvoyèrent jusqu'à ses flancs. Le simple fait de se redresser rapidement lui avait donné le tournis et lui avait coupé la respiration, mais Rey se refusait à laisser ses faiblesses prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle ne savait même pas si toute l'energie qu'elle pouvait accumuler serait suffisante à ramener Ben, mais elle devait essayer, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses amis qui avaient combattu dans le ciel au dessus ne viennent la chercher ; parce qu'ils le feraient, elle le sentait. Ils ne devaient que s'accrocher l'un à l'autre et tenir un peu plus longtemps, ensuite tout irait bien.

Ben ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Ravalant un sanglot et le noeud qu'il avait formé dans sa trachée, Rey ne sut se résoudre à fermer les yeux et sentit une faible chaleur picoter la pulpe de ses doigts et revenir vers le corps de Ben. Hélas, alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir de plus en plus au point de percevoir les battements en soubresaut de son cœur, Rey savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant, et elle pleurait de tout son saoul tandis que l'espoir qui l'avait un instant habitée mourrait à l'agonie. Si elle était chanceuse elle mourrait avant qu'on ne les retrouve, et elle n'aurait pas à affronter l'avenir dans une galaxie où Ben ne serait plus. Elle n'avait plus rien.

Elle n'eut plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, sur une planète forestière abritant les derniers Résistants, le corps reposé de la générale Organa ne s'évapore sous le regard bienveillant et le sourire complice de Maz Kanata. Elle n'eut plus rien jusqu'à ce que Leia, qui attendait comme Rey avait attendu dans cet obscur entre-deux qui avait suivi leurs morts, ne trouve la paix et ne rejoigne son frère et son amour dans le berceau même de la Force. Rey sut qu'elle avait rejoins la Lumière en poussant son fils unique vers l'existence plutôt que la fatalité qui maudissait sa famille depuis la nuit des temps. Tous les Skywalker avaient trépassé, et Ben, le dernier d'entre eux et enfin pardonné, méritait au moins de vivre une existence longue et paisible pour tous ceux de sa famille qui n'y avaient pas eu droit ; et sa mère, dans sa clairvoyance et ultime volonté, le rendait possible et lui insufflant juste assez de vigueur pour que Rey puisse le réanimer en lui transmettant la sienne, au prix se sentir partir de nouveau.

Ben se réveilla comme on sortirait d'une tranquille nuit de sommeil, et vit, pendant la seconde qui précéda son véritable retour dans le monde réel, le regard maternel de Leia qui embaumait son cœur et faisait disparaître toute la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir envers lui même. Saisissant les avant-bras de Rey, il la poussa loin de lui en geignant et la jeune femme referma sa poigne autour des siens, le tirant vers elle et le forçant à se redresser. Tous les deux à bouts de souffle et front contre front, ils laissèrent une seule et fragile vie circuler entre leurs deux corps et les maintenir conscients, au bord de l'abîme, sans plus chercher à se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux survivrait à Exegol, puisque Leia s'était donnée pour qu'ils y parviennent ensemble.

Rey n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur, toutes ses sensations étaient réduites à la bulle que formait son union avec Ben, qui était en elle jusqu'à la moelle. Il fronça les sourcils dans une moue qu'elle ne vit pas, la vision trop épuisée, et les plis de son visages épousèrent les siens dans une voluptueuse affliction.

« Rey... »

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé te sacrifier pour moi Ben... pas après tout ça... »

« Nous mourrons peut-être avant que tes amis de la Résistance ne nous trouvent... »

Il ignorait bien sûr que le Faucon Millenium venait d'entrer dans le monolithe en ruine et s'enfonçait à toute vitesse vers les entrailles de la planète, en route pour les sauver avec à son bord une équipe de Résistants victorieux et les meilleurs amis que Rey avait jamais eu. Entre Ben et elle, le temps s'était suspendu, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été aussi proche de mourir (une seconde fois), la jeune femme se délecta de ce moment comme s'il avait été le dernier. Ses lèvres, doucement, effleurèrent celles de Ben, qui la taquina d'un sourire aux esquisses rieuses en sentant leurs souffles hachés se mêler.

« Au moins, si nous mourrons, nous le ferons ensemble... »

« Main dans la main ? »

Sa voix diminua jusqu'à n'être plus que l'ombre d'un murmure, et Rey se laissa un peu plus tomber contre le corps de Ben qui, quoi qu'il advienne, serait là pour soutenir le sien.

« Main dans la main, Ben »

Et alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du temps que Leia avait sauvé pour eux et que leurs dernières force leur avaient accordé, ils s'embrassèrent, un éclair de fougue et une passion en plein éclat les traversant et les électrisant de vie pour ce qui leur sembla être la toute dernière fois.

Au loin, le Faucon venait de les repérer sur ses radars.


End file.
